Mosaico negro
by Viko W
Summary: A Hansel le preocupan ciertas cosas. YasuchikaxHansel


**Mosaico negro.**

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Black Lagoon así como Ouran, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: ortografía. OoC. Crossover. Shonen ai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aspiró el aroma de las sábanas recién cambiadas subiendo a la cama con todo y zapatos. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de ese aroma a limpio tan propio de los moteles y hoteles que frecuentaba en el pasado. Tiempo sin que tuviera un encargo. Tiempo desde que había muerto oficialmente para el bajo mundo. Sí, hacía tiempo… Sonrió envolviéndose con la frazada floreada, no había mayor placer en aquel momento que disfrutar de la suavidad de las nuevas ropas. Libres de sudor, saliva, sangre o cualquier otro tipo de fluido. Hansel pronto comenzó a reír. Siempre era maravilloso tener una habitación impecable, como un lienzo en blanco, tan dispuesto y ansioso a ser coloreado. Miró con satisfacción la maleta de cuero negro que cargaba sus municiones (nunca jamás sobraba ser precavido). El par de hachas destelló en la esquina, sin aquel feo plástico oscuro que había usado para ocultarlas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sus ojos enfocaron al castaño que salía de la ducha. El cabello húmedo y la toalla sobre los hombros removieron aquellos instintos que solía guardarse en presencia de terceros. A Hansel le excitaba ver la piel desnuda y mejor si estaba mojada, un poco de imaginación y el agua pasaba a ser roja. Una de las muchas grietas que Yasuchika desconocía de un eternamente roto Hansel.

El de cabello rubio plata le envió una de sus mejores miradas.

—Hey~, ¿quieres jugar?

El gesto de desaprobación, inmediato, produjo como respuesta un par de carcajadas. Adoraba en verdad esa expresión ante cada comentario e insinuación de índole oscura que le dedicaba. Simplemente no se cansaba de verla, ¿se cansaría él de hacerla? Hansel sonrió divertido saliendo de la cama.

—Haninozuka-kun, ¿qué tanto te gusto? —el rubor apareció en la mejillas del aludido—¿Te gusto, verdad? ¿Te gusta tocarme y besarme tanto como a mí? Dime, ¿te gusta cuando grito en tu oído mientras entras y sales de mí? ¿Te gusto mucho?

—¡¿A-a a qué viene todo eso tan de pronto? —refutó exaltado y frunció el ceño acomodándose la toalla. Iba a darle algo si continuaba escuchándolo hablar con ese tono tan meloso y sugerente—¡Es de ma-mala educación preguntar ese ti-tipo de cosas de la nada!

—¿Oh, si? —se sentó en el borde cruzando las piernas—¿Lo es? Entonces, ¿es malo preguntar si me quieres?

Chika sintió cosquillear por todas partes.

—¡N-No! ¡De ningún modo! —tragó saliva forzosamente—S-Sólo que si lo-lo… lo preguntas de ese… de ese modo, yo—Hansel se desabotonó la camisa—, no deberías… esa clase de-de preguntas…

Los ojos grisáceos brillaron. Si había una cosa que le divirtiera sin necesidad de sacar a relucir sus maravillosas habilidades insanas era volver a Yasuchika un tomate andante. Se veía tan lindo con el rubor hasta las orejas. Porque ambos eran tan distintos y Yasuchika era su opuesto en más de un sentido. Si no podía convertirlo en retazos (porque la verdad es que no quería), tenerlo en una pieza y jugar con él de esa otra forma lo llenaba tanto o incluso más que bañarse en sangre rememorando aquellos días con su hermana.

—¿Te avergüenza escucharlas o…? ¿Te avergüenza confirmarlas? —sonrió coqueto—Oye, Haninozuka-kun, a mí… no me avergüenza admitir lo mucho que me gusta hacerlo contigo. Me encanta que me beses y me toques. Me gustas mucho.

El otro tomó aire antes de decir algo. Intentó mirarlo con dureza. Hansel se llevó ambas manos a los shorts con claras intenciones de llevarlos abajo.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?

—Tengo calor—separó las piernas, jugando con el botón sobre el cierre—. Además~, no dijiste nada cuando desabroché mi camisa.

—¡Eso-!

Hansel expandió su sonrisa mostrando sus caninos.

—Pervertido.

—¡Y-Yo no…!

La afirmación quedó inconclusa, de nuevo había caído en el juego. Se cubrió el rostro y poco después caminó hasta la ventana. El de claros cabellos lo siguió con la mirada colocando las manos sobre el colchón. ¿Por qué será que sentía se avecinaba una de esas aburridas conversaciones sobre la vida? Hansel borró la sonrisa. Detestaba esas pláticas de índole psicológica. No por el hecho de remover el pasado o abrir heridas cerradas en estado de putrefacción sino el hecho de que de todas las personas en el mundo, la única de la que gustaba, mostrara el interés que él siempre anheló. Porque a secas, Yasuchika no conocía su lado más oscuro. Ese que se remontaba al orfanato en Rumania, en Sicilia y menos en Roanapra junto a esa rusa.

—… ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó abotonándose la camisa

—Tengo algunas dudas que me gustaría me aclararas.

—¿Oh, sí?

Hubo un silencio antes de que Yasuchika se volteara hacia él.

—No te lo había preguntado antes porque como te lo dije desde un principio, no quiero incomodarte pero, no tengo que ser muy listo para saber que esas cicatrices en tu muñeca no son en absoluto hechas por una navaja.

Por supuesto que no. Un pavo con una lupa incluso podría deducirlo. Aunque claro, lejos estaba de acercarse a la verdad. ¿Quién podría saber que había perdido la mano gracias a un francotirador? Una verdadera fortuna fue que hubiese un infiltrado de la N'drangheta' en la mafia rusa. La única mafia en la que su lógica funcionó a la perfección y acataron las ordenes sin chistar. De no haber sido por ese él su historia no sería diferente a la de su hermana.

Miró su muñeca. Uhg, ciertamente la cirugía no había salido muy bien en cuanto a estética.

—¿Dices que no fue intento de suicidio? —curvó los labios—Tal vez.

Los ojos marrones se entrecerraron con cierta lástima que se entremezclaba con ternura.

—No me cabe duda de que alguien de tu edad pueda ser un…

—El mundo daba vueltas en ese entonces con los trabajos que me daban. Por eso sigo vivo. —rió suavemente.

—… Quiero ayudarte.

—Y lo haces—se puso de pie—. Cuando me _amas_ lo haces. ¿Por qué no me _ayudas_ ahora?

El estómago de Chika se acalambró.

—…¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? Déjame saberlo, sé que si lo haces podré sacarte de dónde estás. Puedes confiar en mí.

Confiar en alguien, ayudar a alguien, conocer a alguien. Gretel estaba muerta por confiar. Y aun sabiéndolo él confiaba en Haninozuka, por esa razón no podía decir nada excepto lo que ambos ya sabían.

—Me haces feliz—respondió ladeando la cabeza—. Cuando hablas de esa forma tan vulnerable me haces feliz, Haninozuka-kun. Eres una buena persona

—Hansel…

— …Y las buenas personas no deben involucrarse con las malas, pero, creo que puedo saltarme esa regla si se trata de ti, ¿verdad?

Si el mundo no giraba porque se mataba gente, entonces giraba por aquellos que aún estaban vivos. Hansel se abalanzó sobre él y lo arrojó a la cama. Si era así entonces él quería continuar viviendo. Aun si estaba roto y las partes se agrietaban cada vez más con el paso del tiempo, al menos tenía a Yasuchika. Sólo debía omitir lo que deseaba saber y él nunca le diría.

—¡Juguemos al Doctor! —gritó en un susurro masajeando por encima del pantalón del segundo—, y si no haces ruido te daré mi servicio especial~.

Pero lo mejor era no pensar más en ello. Ambos.

—¡Mmm~!

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** Es probable que a nadie o que no muchos pensaran en esta pareja producto del mágico mundo del Crossover, pero aun así, escribí porque aunque sé que nadie la va a comentar como la anterior de ellos y probablemente también los futuros fics, lo hice por la sencilla razón de que debía hacerlo. Me encanta la pareja, es tan genial imaginarlos juntos tan opuestos y con vidas tan distintas. ¿Lo imaginan? ¿Hansel de Black Lagoon con Yasuchika de Ouran?


End file.
